13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Polaroids
| last_appearance = }} The Polaroids are photographs developed on Polaroids, with blue writing on the back of them. Three of them were taken from the clubhouse with notes written in capital letters on the back of them and given to Clay throughout the second season, towards the end it was revealed that Zach Dempsey was giving them to him and then gave him the box of Polaroids. Information The three Polaroids all come from a box that Bryce Walker used to own, after he took the photos he would put them in a box and save them. We learn that Zach is the one giving it to him in . When confronted why he didn't just talk to Clay about them, Zach replied because he was a coward. Stating the reason he gave them to Clay, he says that Clay is in a position to do something about it, whereas Zach didn't feel like he was and didn't feel like he could even if he was. The box of Polaroids gets taken by Zach Dempsey to give to Clay Jensen and Justin Foley in the Clubhouse. The Polaroids then get stolen from Clay and Justin, and no one knows where it is. Later in it is revealed that Nina Jones has them as she is sat by a campfire burning the evidence because she doesn't want the photos to get out, but for a different reason to Bryce. The First Polaroid The first Polaroid that Clay is anonymously given, depicts two students, who are revealed by Tyler Down to be Tommy Shuster and Erica Charles who are implied to both be drunk, as they are holding cups. Except from Jessica, this is the first time that it is revealed that Hannah isn't the only to be hurt by Bryce or another male student. The two students in the first Polaroid are not given a back story, nor is it revealed what actually happened before, during or after the situation. This is the only Polaroid that doesn't depict any kind of sexual activity happening. The note on the back said "Hannah wasn't the only one". The Second Polaroid The second polaroid depicts a graphic visual description of '''rape' and therefore has been censored. This is the only polaroid that depicts a graphic visual of rape.'' Bryce Walker was conscious and naked from the waist down, on top of an unknown girl as her face was not visible, who was completely unconscious as she was passed out and also looked to be naked from the waist down. Later on Justin Foley, Clay Jensen and Sheri Holland were gathered around and Justin found another Polaroid that revealed her to be Chlöe Rice, who at the time was his girlfriend. This was the Polaroid that set genuine warning signs off for both the viewers and Clay Jensen as they realized that Bryce raped his girlfriend, although she was unaware that he had done this, being unconscious while the act was happening. Sheri, in shock, said "He did this to his own girlfriend?!". The note on the back said "He won't stop". The Third Polaroid The third polaroid depicts a graphic visual description of '''consensual sex' and therefore has been censored. This is the only polaroid that depicts a graphic visual of consensual sex.'' The third Polaroid given to Clay depicts a graphic image of one unknown student having sex with a woman, which they both seem to consent to, as both of them are having fun. This was the last Polaroid given to Clay before he found the Clubhouse, with Sheri's help. The note on the back said "The Clubhouse". The box of Polaroids After Clay and Justin broke into the Clubhouse, Zach gave them a box full of Polaroids. The Polaroids were from girls who had been to the Clubhouse. Most of the Polaroids seemed to show students having fun or having sex. Later, Nina Jones, a victim who found out she had a Polaroid, stole the box from Clay's car and burned them not wanting anyone to know about it. The box of Polaroids contained some Polaroids of the following characters: *'Chlöe Rice:' This Polaroid revealed that the unconscious girl Bryce was on top of in the second Polaroid was her. This Polaroid proved that Bryce is a rapist and it could be used against him, unfortunately Chlöe lied about what had happened in the situation in court. *'Sheri Holland:' Bryce had taken a Polaroid of Sheri, Scott Reed and another jock in the Clubhouse when Sheri went there to find out the code to get into the Clubhouse. *'Nina Jones:' This Polaroid shows Nina having fun, taken before she was raped by Mark Perry. *'Hannah Baker:' Among the Polaroids, Clay found one of Hannah wearing a varsity jacket in the Clubhouse. This picture was taken months before Bryce raped Hannah, he took her to the Clubhouse and tried to kiss her but she rejected him and told him that she saw him as a friend only. Category:Objects